


Caution: Fragile

by evergreen_fields



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dark, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Missing Scene, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreen_fields/pseuds/evergreen_fields
Summary: Исард лично пытает Тикхо во время его заключения на Лусанкии.





	Caution: Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [nothing hurts](http://runningsilent.diary.ru)

— В рот, — командует она, — так, чтобы я видела.

Селчу не успевает даже ничего сказать, только бездумно пытается отодвинуться, широко раскрыв глаза от ужаса, но охранник-забрак — выше Тикхо на голову, здоровый даже по меркам своего крепкого народа, — хватает его за волосы одной рукой, а другой расстегивает ширинку.

— Пожалуйста, не кусайся, — комментирует Исанне и, подумав, добавляет совершенно искренне: — Жалко было бы выбивать тебе зубы.

Естественно, он пытается. 

И, естественно, ничего этим не добивается: только получает затрещину, от которой начинает звенеть в голове. Охранник косится на Исард, но, не получив разрешения, просто раскрывает Селчу челюсти рукой в боевой перчатке, — крепкая, с накладками, не прокусишь, — ставит большой палец и всовывает.

Понаблюдав недолго за безразлично, механически двигающим бедрами помощником, Исард ждет, пока Тикхо сообразит начать дышать через нос, и вот тогда уже удовлетворенно говорит:

— Придуши немного.

Тикхо задыхается, уткнувшись носом в подол черной форменной майки охранника, пытается отодвинуться, дергается, но его крепко держат за голову, не давая вырваться.

— Такой хорошенький, — рассеянно рассматривает его Исард, не обращая внимания на хрипы. Только спустя минуту, наверное, когда у Тикхо уже начинают закатываться глаза, она все-таки наклоняется, ласково гладит его по мокрой от слез щеке и кивает помощнику: отпусти.

Селчу судорожно вдыхает и закашливается. Уголок губы у него порван.

— Хорошенький, — повторяет Исард, любуясь слипшимися светлыми ресницами, длинными, как у девушки. Потом откидывается в кресле и говорит:

— Еще разок.

Прекратить она разрешает тогда, когда Селчу наконец-то перестает судорожно дергаться и пытаться вырваться из наручников, сдирая кожу на запястьях, и даже начинает понимать, как расслаблять горло.

— Вот видишь, а ты боялся, что не понравится, — хмыкает Исард, аккуратно поворачивая лицо Тикхо к себе за мокрый от слюны подбородок, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Чем еще займемся?

Он молчит, потому что с занемевшей челюстью справиться все равно не может. Исанне оборачивается к столу и берет воду, спрашивает участливо:

— Пить?

Тикхо кивает, не особо уже беспокоясь о разведенных в воде наркотиках, и она терпеливо придерживает бутылку, пока он пьет, морщась от каждого глотка.

— Так что, продолжим? — спрашивает она, аккуратно вытирая его лицо платком.

— Я в нетерпении, мэм, — с ненавистью сообщает Тикхо хриплым шепотом и, насколько позволяет раненый рот, зло улыбается. 

Исард гладит его по щеке.

— Отлично.

Охранник, отошедший к столу, берет с него что-то железное — Тикхо невольно дергается, услышав металлический звон, — и заходит со спины.

— Не бойся, — сообщает с легкой досадой Исард, — у меня, видишь ли, рука не поднимается тебя сильно калечить.

Ножницы.

Это просто ножницы, и охранник все также равнодушно разрезает висящий на Тикхо тюремный балахон парой размашистых движений, откидывает остатки вперед, так, что ткань повисает где-то у него на локтях.

Исард подается вперед и обнимает ладонями его шею, крепко; Тикхо напрягает горло, ожидая, что сейчас она надавит на кадык — но Исард просто фиксирует, как в ошейнике.

Они оказываются почти лоб в лоб, и для Тикхо это явно слишком близко, он пытается вырваться — но Исанне, конечно, не дает. Она ослепительно улыбается:

— Надейся, что хорошо поработал языком.

Тикхо выгибает от боли.

Молча продержаться у него, конечно, не получается: на третьем толчке он не выдерживает и рычит сквозь стиснутые зубы, на пятом Исанне убирает руки с его шеи, и Селчу опускает голову, чтобы скривиться в беззвучном крике.

— Больно? — участливо спрашивает она, гладя Тикхо по спутанным светлым прядям. Он вздрагивает всем телом от каждого толчка.

— Да, — выдыхает Тикхо, прикрывая глаза.

Исанне почти нежно проводит большим пальцем по разорванному рту:

— Очень?

— Да, — повторяет он беззвучно, бессильно утыкаясь лбом в ее колени.

Исард улыбается и показывает рукой на напряженную спину Тикхо не отрывающему от нее взгляда помощнику: он весь твой.


End file.
